A Fright Night Story:: Leaning Towards The Past
by justsonoble
Summary: What happens when Charlie Brewster's sister comes to live with them, and the neighbor takes  astrange fascination in her. Will Charlie have a chance to bond with her or will she be lost again, but forever this time?


Laying on the purple comforter sheets and staring up at the pale, white, and bumpy ceiling above me I thought about the situation that was at hand. It felt awkward being in this house with a mother that has never known me, a brother who is going to meet me today, and in a town I've never been to. I let my eye lids smooth their way over my jewel like eyes to cloud my vision while I tried to think of how I was going to make this new life work. I was nice to Jane Brewster, my mother, but the truth was I was still angry with her for abandoning my dad and I for another man. When she did this, she had a baby, Charlie, and started a new family on her own leaving me behind. I could feel in my heart that I shouldn't hold such a grudge against her because I didn't know the whole story, but I clearly couldn't ask my father because he was now dead. Besides, if it wasn't for her I would be homeless or in foster care right now so I know I owed her some kind of appreciation but at the same time, she abandoned me and never addressed it. I opened my eyes and rolled over on the bed trying not to think about what was happening, to just live in the moment. I have some where to live, I have a mother and brother, and pretty soon I would have school, so no negative.

Running a hand through my dark hair I stood from the bed and took a small look around the room that was now mine, and instantly wondered what it used to be before it was my room. Jane had many rooms in this house including hers and Charlie's, but most of them were just game rooms and such. I had always wondered why people bought houses with more rooms than there were people. While making my way over to the opened window I let my fingers dangle to the well polished dresser near the wall. I tilted my head to the side in confusion when I saw a large dumpster in the drive way of the next door neighbor. I could have sworn that during Jane's rambling that she said she had no neighbors, or was I simply hearing her and not listening? I wouldn't put it past myself, I was mostly looking out the window sulking when she was talking, it was possibly that I missed a few things she had said.

One thing that surely caught me off guard was the fact that the next door neighbor, that I thought didn't exist, had his or her windows covered with newspaper. What the hell was that about? Was it normal? I bit my bottom lip out of curiosity and thought about it for a moment, Vegas had bright lights at night I had been told, maybe some people covered their windows to keep it out so they could sleep. Then again why not just get curtains? I laughed to myself silently at my actions, why was I sitting here spying on my new neighbor? Am I that shallow? Shaking my head I closed my blinds and turned back to the bed that desperately called my name. I couldn't bother unpacking, I had a whole new day tomorrow to do it. Climbing into bed I stared at the wall for a moment and wondered what Charlie would be like. With a name like Charlie Brewster, he kind of sounded like a nerd. I giggled aloud and turned to the clock sitting next to my bed, the red haze of numbers focused into the time of 2:15AM, what was I doing up this late? Who was I kidding, did I ever sleep? My curiosity began to settle down about Charlie when I felt sleep slowly befalling me. Was I weird for actually being excited to see him? It was strange, I held so much anger for our mother, Jane, but none for Charlie himself. I mean, when you think about it, it wasn't his fault that our mother left me a year after my birth and never returned or got back into contact with me. Charlie was my other half and I secretly wanted to know him, but I wouldn't let him see how excited I was to know him.

Running a hand through my dark hair I turned on my back and bit my bottom lip wondering if he would come home tonight or was he staying the night with some girlfriend. There was no school tomorrow so we either had a whole day together, or he had a day to not come home.

I suddenly grew frustrated with my thoughts and turned to my side facing the window hoping the view of the sky would be soothing, but that dream died instantly when I remembered the closing of my blinds. I had a half of mind to get up and open them just for a view but a loud thud pierced my ears, so loud for a moment that I thought I had imagined it. I sat up swiftly and looked towards the window wondering what it was that disturbed me. Moving my legs to the side of the bed, I walked toward my room door to see if Jane had awakended, but she was sound asleep clearly meaning she heard nothing. Moving to the window I brushed my hand against the curtain to see the dumpster open, instead of closed like it was before. Who does construction at 2AM? I was surprised when I saw a man, in a white wife beater emerge with a wheel barrel full of dirt. He headed to the dumpster with ease and dumped the dirt into the large container. When he took a glance up toward my window I instantly let the curtain fall, the last thing I wanted was my new neighbor to think I was stalking him.

I felt my heart rate increase slightly and I backed away from the window, jumping into bed. I felt like a child again, running from embarrassment. I covered myself with the new found bed sheets and took a deep breath trying to calm myself enough to sleep. I needed the rest because tomorrow would be a long day; registering for school, meeting Charlie, Talking to mom, getting to know the neighborhood, and unpacking. I let a sigh escape my lips and then felt myself overcome with sleep that I was thankful for.


End file.
